Recent technological developments have made wireless digital communication more and more commonplace. In addition to the ubiquitous cellular telephone, other personal mobile devices conduct digital communications with a variety of wireless networks. It is becoming commonplace for users to carry more than one of personal data assistants (PDA's), palm-top computers, laptop computers, wireless electronic mail receivers (e.g., the Blackberry® and Treo® devices), multimedia Internet enabled cellular telephones (e.g., the iPhone®), and similar personal electronic devices which permit voice and/or data communications with wireless networks.
Typically, mobile communication devices employ their own provisioning data to configure wireless communications, with the provisioning data stored on an individual Subscriber Identity Module (SIM), commonly known as a SIM card. Provisioning data contains all of the necessary settings and information to enable the mobile device to establish a communication link with a particular cellular telephone or wireless network. When each mobile device contains its own SIM card, a different service provider account is required for each mobile device to access the cellular telephone network. This requirement can cause user frustration as device will involve a service provider bill and have a different telephone number. While the same SIM card may be used in a plurality of mobile devices, this requires physically removing the SIM card from one mobile device and inserting it into another. This process can be cumbersome, time consuming, and inconvenient.